Taking Care Of The Hero
by Mad As A Bloody Hatter
Summary: America is sick and Lithuania is determined to see that he gets better. While caring for the blond hero, Toris comes to terms with the feelings he has for Alfred, feelings he did not realize he had. YAOI! Fluff, slash pairing, Oneshot, AMER/LITH


**A/N**: DON T KILL ME! I know what you re going to say, I should be working on my other stories especially since I left most of them in cliffhangers. But I don t have any inspiration for those stories right now so I thought that I should write some hetalia fanfiction for some of my friends. This fanfiction is for the Lithuania in my hetalia group on facebook. Also note that this is my FIRST hetalia fanfiction and my FIRST oneshot. Be gentle when you review.

**Summary:** America is sick and Lithuania is determined to see that he gets better. While caring for the blond hero, Toris comes to terms with the feelings he has for Alfred, feelings he did not realize he had.

**Warnings**: OOCness, SLASH which means boy love if that grosses you out then you should leave, there is slight England bashing (you might have to squint to see it) this is an americaXlithuania paring and set in somewhat of an AU. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Lithuania made his way over to Alfred's house, the place he had not been since the great depression. Though today wasnt for a social visit, he was here to deliver some papers to Alfred since he missed the meeting the day before. He himself had volunteered to go over to the blond's house. Toris walked up the path and rang the doorbell, waiting a few minutes but recieving no answer.<p>

The Lithuanian rang the bell again; hoping that the blond hero was home and that he didn't comes all the way out here for no reason.

After the third time, Toris sighed and planned on making his way back to Russia's house when the door swung open.

"h-hello?" a shaky voice called out.

He turned around and came face to face with a sickly looking American.

"Alfred?" He asked as if he wasnt sure that the blond infront of him was the same man that was usually shouting the world meetings, "Are you ok?"

He moved closer to the hero and he could see the dark bags under his dulled blue eyes. His hair was sticking in all directions and looked as if it hadnt seen a comb in days, his clothes were wrinkled and baggy on his lithe frame and hung off his body in a way that looked like he just threw them on in a hurry, his skin was pale and unheathy looking. All in all the younger nation looked liked death warmed over and even that was a stretch.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine!" he gave the burenette a thumbs up and what was probably meant to be a reassuring smile but came out as more of a grimace. At that moments Alfred had a coughing fit which caused his whole body to shake.

Toris felt concern for the blond fill him. Alfred's nation had been going through a recession, like the rest of the world, for such a long time but this was probably the first time that anyone saw the effects it had on the American. Even at the world meetings when other countries were showing the affects of their failing economies America, who had been hit as hard as the others, would still burst into the room with a smile on his face and a burger in his hand as if nothing was wrong.

But now as he looked at the pale nation, he could see the tough time's affects on him. Without as much as an invite inside, Toris pushed passed Alfred and walked inside the big house, the reason why he came in the first was now forgotten as Toris decided he would take care of the younger nation, just until he was feeling better.

"What are you doing dude?" America asked as he closed the front door.

Lithuania ignored him and looked around, taking in the countless Mcdonald's bags and soda cans all over the place. He sighed softly, this place was a mess.  
>"Is there anyone here taking care of you?" He asked as he took off his coat and put down his bag.<p>

"Of course not. I'm the hero! I dont need anyone to take care of me! _*Achoo!*"_

The Baltic nation raised an eyebrow at the blond and shook his head. He then pushed Alfred towards his bedroom with the intentions of getting him to rest. The blond tried, and failed, to argue with the burenette that he was fine and while normally the Lithuanian wouldnt be able to push the younger nation as easily as he was now, Alfred was just too weak to stop himself from being led to his room.

Toris pushed Alfred down on his bed gently, "stay here and rest while i try to clean up this mess. I'll bring you some food when I'm done."

"Seriously man, you dont need to do this. I'm perfectly fine." His sentence was puntuated by a sniffle, causing Toris to place a box of tissues in his hands.

"Alfred you are not in a position to aruge with me. Plus if you dont get better then how are you going to be the hero? You won t be able to take care of anyone if you can t even take care of yourself. Even Heros need help sometimes." he smiled at the pouting American.

"I guess your right, but only this time alright?"

The Baltic nation chuckled, "whatever you say Mr. Hero." with that said and done, Toris made his way out of the room and began cleaning the house. The same house that he cleaned many times before in the past, before he was taken away from Alfred during the great depression. Just the thought of the time he spent with Russia in his house caused a violent shiver to move up his spine. He looked over his shoulder out of habit to make sure that the pipe wielding nation wasnt lurking in corner or darkened doorway. It was a silly thought really, why would Ivan be in Alfred's house, but still he could not stop himself.

After he managed to throw out the last fast food bag, he wondered how America managed to eat all that greasy food and not blow up like a balloon; Toris went to the kitchen and made lunch for Alfred. He then made his way back upstairs holding a tray of food. He made chicken noodle soup, thinking that Alfred might of been more likely to eat food he was familiar with instead of any of Lithuania's own personal recipes, plus he once heard Alfred talking about how little kids would get sick and their mothers would them soup for them to get better. Wait, did that mean that Lithuania was playing the role of Alfred's mother since he was taking care of him? Toris paused as he thought for a minute then with a shake of a head he decided that he was just taking care of his friend, his very cute friend...wait a minute, where did that though come from? He sighed; his mind was all over the place today it seemed.

"Alfred? Are you awake?" He asked as he pushed the door open with his foot.

He walked into the room only to find the blond fast asleep in his large bed, wrapped in a blanket cocoon of his own making. He smiled and set the tray down on the bedside table. He sat on the edge of the bed and moved the fringe from Alfred's face. He noticed that Alfred looked peaceful as he slept; reminding Toris that Alfred was still such a young nation. It was only a few hundred years ago that Alfred was claiming his independence and seperated from the British Empire. The Lithuanian felt happy for Alfred and what he had become in such a short time. Alfred went from a small cluster of colonies to a strong independent super nation.

Along with the happiness he felt for America there was another feeling deep in his heart that he felt for the young nation. Looking down at the blond Toris felt his heart flutter slight. What was this feeling? Was this love? His heart didnt beat faster when Natalya looked at him but when Alfred smiled, his heart would beat so fast that he was afraid it was going to fly out of his chest. Did that mean that he loved Alfred? After thinking about it, he realized that yes; he did in fact love Alfred. He didnt know when his feelings went from that of friendship to something but he did not mind it one bit. But there was a little nagging thought in the back of his mind; he love Alfred but could Alfred ever love him?

"Ngh." Alfred groaned as he turned over, successfully breaking Toris from his thoughts.

Pushing aside his confusion about the new feelings he helf for Alfred, Toruis focused on the blond hero again. Seeing the layer of sweat that had gathered on his brow, Toris went and grabbed a wash cloth from the bahtroom, wetting it under the sink. He then placed the cool, wet cloth on Alfred's feverish forehead.

Alfred sighed in relief, causing Toris to smile as Alfred's saphire eyes fluttered open. He looked slightly better already and his eyes were less hazy, the fever having gone down a little.

"Hey Toris." he mumbled, his voice thick with sleep.

"Hello Alfred, are you hungry?" He asked and recieved a nod in repsonse.

He helped the sick nation to sit up and placed the tray on Alfred's lap. He took a spoonful of soup and held it to Alfred's lips.

Upon seeing the frown that Alfred had, Toris grew concerned, "is something wrong?" the brunette asked.

Alfred's blue eyes flickered over to Toris's green ones before he looked back at the spoon, biting his lip as if he wanted to say something but couldnt decide on what to say. The older nation saw just the tiniest hint of blush bloom over the blonde's face, but wrote it off as an affect of the fever.

"Could you...erm..." Alfred trailed off, looking unsure and embarressed which were two things Toris knew Alfred to not be.

"Could I what?" He asked, leaning closer to the American as if they were about to share a secret.

"Could you maybe blow on it?" he asked, his face flushed, "you know like a mom would." He looked down at his lap quickly, embarressed beyong belief at what he asked the older nation to do for him. He is a hero dammit! He shouldnt need anyone to do anything for him but there wasnt something about being fussed over that gave him a tingling feeling in the pit of his stomach. It felt nice to be the one that was being care of for a change. Alfred, summoning up his courage, looked up from beneath his fringe to see Toris smiling at him. The tingling sensation in his stomach intesntifying at the beautiful smile.

Without making any comment about Alfred's request, Toris blew softly on the hot soup before giving it to the other. The blond smiled, happy that the Lithuanian did not make fun of him like some of the other nations might have. He could almost hear England in his ear, belittling him for his childish behavior. Even though the British nation used to care for him when he was young, Arthur never really had the patience to deal with Alfred when he was sick, or ever really. They could be civil to one another but that was the extent of their relationship.

They continued this little pattern of Toris blowing on the soup before feeding it to Alfred until all of it was gone. While they did this, Toris couldnt help but think how adorable Alfred was when he blushed. Usually the supernation was loud and rowdy but now Toris could see that there was more to the young blond then he let people see. He imagined that Alfred's childhood, while happy when Arthur came to visit, must have been pretty lonely most of the time. Plus he couldnt imagine Arthur sitting next to a sick America and feeding him like Toris was right now, England just didn't seem like the motherly type.

Toris placed the tray back on the bedside table and went to rewet the wash cloth. After putting it back on Alfred's warm forehead and pulling the covers over him, Toris sat down next to him.

"How are you feeling? Better?" He asked.

Alfred nodded meekly from under the blankets, only his head showing over the edge and even then he had pulled the covers over his mouth so when he spoke it came out muffled, "Yes, very much. Thank you Toris."

He smiled as he replied, "Your welcome Alfred. Now rest and you'll be better before you know it."

"You'll stay right? Until i'm better I mean." Alfred asked as Toris stood up.

"Yes I'll stay." He kissed the blond's forehead and turned off the lights. Standing in the doorway of the darkened room he spoke, "Good night America, sweet dreams."

Just as he turned and was about to leave, he heard a soft voice reply, "Good night Lithuania. I love you." The body under the mound of blankets turned off and fell into a deep, fever induced sleep.

Toris smiled softly, albiet somewhat sadly, and left the room, "I love you too America, more then you will ever know." He shook his head at his thoughts. He wanted Alfred so badly but he belonged to Russia _**(1).** _Even if Alfred truely meant what he said, and it wasnt just empty words from a fever plagued mind, Mr. Russia would never truely let him go; he will always be lurking on the sidelines.

***Time Skip***

"Ah! I feel so much better!" America exclaimed as he stood under the warm sunlight in his backyard, "You re a miracle worker Toris!" He smiled at the Baltic nation, which of course didnt cause said nation's heart to beat faster.

'that smile did not have any affect on me, nope not at all...ok maybe it did a little' Toris amitted to himself. "I'm glad you re feeling better Alfred." He called from under the shade of the porch as Alfred stretched upward, causing his shirt to rise up a bit and show a sliver of tan skin to show.

He averted his eyes before he did something rash, "I guess its time for me to go back to Mr. Russia's house." He mused, not really wanting to leave but not wanting to be a burden for Alfred either.

Alfred's eyes widened slightly as if he just remebered that Toris didn't live with him anymore. He had gotten so used to having the green eyed nation around in the last few weeks that he couldnt imagine Toris gone. He never realized how lonely he was until Toris arrived.

"Oh! Yeah i suppose you do, but you can like maybe stay a little logner if you want." The blond looked down as he kicked his shoe against the floor, a bad habit that Arthur tried many times to break him of, as he awaited Toris's reply.

"I want to but I'm sure, Ivan is already upset about how long i've been away." He explained his face crestfallen.

The thought of his Toris- wait a cotton picken minute, when did Toris becomes HIS?-was going hoem to the communist bastard, upset Alfred more then it should have.

"No!" he shouted, startling Toris with his loud outburst, "dont go back to Him! Stay here with me." he grabbed the shocked Lithuanian gently by the shoulders and hugged him close. "Please stay...I-I need you." he whispered softly causing Toris to shiver at the feeling of Alfred's breath on his neck.

"Alfred I understand that you need someone to help you around the house but-" Toris's explanation was cut off by Alfred's pained chuckle, the sound hard to his ears.

"No Toris you don t understand. I don t want you to stay just to cook and clean for me, i want you to stay because I have feelings for you. I don t know why I didnt realize it eariler. When Russia took you away from me, I was so depressed and missed you more then i should have, but now i have you back and Im not letting you go again. Toris I love you, please stay." Without waiting for the Baltic nation to say anything, Alfred crushed his lips against the smaller nation's.

Toris was so shocked by the sudden turn of events that his mind didnt register Alfred's warm lips against his until Alfred lightly bit down on his bottom lip, trying to get Toris to respond. And boy did he respond, the Lithuanian wrapped his arms around the hero and kissed him back just as fiercly as Alfred was kissing him. Only when the need to breath became too much that they pulled back from each other, but they didnt let go of one another.

Toris smiled, "I love you to Alfred." Alfred's face lit up, his beautifully blue eyes sparkling, "but what about Mr. Russia?" he asked, still afraid of the bigger nation.

Alfred just smirked, "Frankly my dear I don't give a damn." He silenced any other questions by pressing their lips together. This kiss was sweeter and softly then the first one, which was passionate and fiercly. Toris smiled against the kiss, he didnt care either. Nothing matter as long as he had his hero with him.

_**(1):** _I know that Lithunia doesn t live with Ivan anymore but for this story he does so if you don t like it you don t have to read this.

This is my first hetalia fanfiction; I would love if someone will tell me how I did. Did I keep them in character enough? Though this is somewhat OOC I wanted to stick as closely I could to how they act. I'm not really happy with the ending but its alright i guess. what do you all think? I would love some constructive comments on the story. Any flames of couse will be used to light the fire in my fireplace during the cold winter.


End file.
